The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to an electronic price label (EPL) price change verification system and method.
In a traditional retail store, bar code scanners rely on price information maintained within a price-lookup (PLU) file. The PLU data file is typically stored in a single location at a host server.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. The EPL data file contains EPL identification information and EPL merchandise item information.
The central server sends price changes to EPLs. Scheduling and transmission of price change messages must occur without error in order to ensure that correct prices are displayed by EPLs associated with scheduled items.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL price change verification system and method that can verify that an EPL is displaying a correct price following transmission of a scheduled price change message to the EPL.